


This Water Runs Deep - Part 2

by Cali_se



Series: Deep [6]
Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Angst, Falling In Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 14:18:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12706701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se
Summary: A weekend away - part 2.





	This Water Runs Deep - Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> Jesse and Walt's day trip is to Lake Roberts, Gila National Forest. Thanks once again to my beta Melanie_Athene for her help with locations etc, and for her ongoing encouragement as I continue the tale.

When Walt opens his eyes the following day, he finds Jesse already awake and looking back at him. 

Walt smiles. "Hello."

"Hey." Jesse reaches out and touches his fingers to Walt's cheek, a gesture Walt finds utterly captivating in its unexpected, fragile tenderness. 

He takes Jesse's hand and kisses the palm. "This is nice."

It is, too. Walt's woken up in bed with Jesse in the morning light only once before, in the motel the first time they made love, when Walt had explored and mapped out Jesse's body: a new horizon, a brand new world. Now he feels he knows him inside and out. They'd had to dash back first thing on that occasion; now they have all day and another night to look forward to. Walt has no idea when such an opportunity will arise again: he can't be certain Skyler believed his cover story this time, let alone risk a second. 

He takes Jesse in his arms and holds him close, savouring this moment they have, alone together in bed, no rush. Soon he feels the insistent nudge of Jesse's arousal. 

"Jesse," he whispers.

"Mmm." Jesse moves closer and Walt meets him, until their lips are almost touching. Jesse reaches sleepily for Walt, but Walt stops him. He watches Jesse's eyes as he strokes him, slowly at first then faster, faster; Jesse attempts to keep them open but they drift closed again. 

"I love watching you like this," Walt says. "I love--"

He's cut short by Jesse's sudden, muffled sob as he shoots warm come over Walt's fingers. As Jesse finds him again in his field of vision, he smiles. "You're getting good at that." 

"Oh, I'm _getting_ good at it? Like I wasn't damned great at it before?"

Jesse laughs. "Okay now, Mr White, don't get cocky."

Walt waggles his eyebrows at Jesse as he makes his way to the bathroom. "Well, I do have something of a magic touch."

"You do."

When Walt emerges a few moments later, he finds Jesse sprawled on the bed watching TV. He resists the urge to suggest a second round, opting to make them both coffee instead. 

"Did you sleep well?" he asks.

"Yeah. Like a log. This bed is _comfortable_ , man."

Walt nods his agreement. "It is... _very_ comfortable." 

"Although... it was probably the great sex that knocked me out," Jesse says, keeping his eyes on the screen.

Walt pauses in his task. "It was pretty great."

They look across and smile at each other, remembering. 

"Are you hungry?" Walt asks.

Jesse stretches. "Yeah, I am. They have a complimentary breakfast here, right? I mean, is that, like, eat as much as you can eat? 'Cos if it is, you can bet your sweet ass I'm going to." 

Walt laughs. "Okay! Well, let's have our coffee and then we'll go get you your breakfast of kings. Then we can head on out to the lake. I’ll take it for granted that you'll put on some clothes first."

***

After about an hour's drive along a slow, winding road, they've found the perfect spot just a few minutes walk from the car. The lake is dark blue glass, reflecting the trees and the sky in its surface as lazy white clouds pass by overhead. 

"Yo, check it out!" Jesse exclaims. "This is awesome."

Walt looks around them and has to agree, it is pretty awesome. 

"Great drive out here too, wasn't it?" Jesse continues. "Are you feeling okay?"

In truth, Walt feels a little tired, but he waves a hand and nods. "Yes. I'm... fine!"

Jesse lays out the blanket they've brought with them while Walt strolls to the water's edge and stands looking out across the lake. It's still, but now and then he sees movement as fish blow bubbles beneath the surface and make ripples as they swim by. 

"I'm alive, dammit!" he informs them. Then he looks around him at the view. "I'm alive."

A bird flies overhead and answers him. The trees rustle in the sweet, fresh air as he strolls back again to join Jesse. Jesse's face is more peaceful than Walt's seen it in a long time: his eyes are closed and his parted lips are begging for a kiss. Lying back, propped up on one elbow, Walt gently traces the line of his cheek and jaw with his fingers. 

Jesse opens his eyes at the contact. "Yo, what's up?" he asks, squinting at Walt, shielding his eyes from the sun.

"Right now?" Walt replies. "Absolutely nothing."

He glances around briefly and then leans down to gently press Jesse's lips with his own.

"God, I love kissing you," he says. 

Jesse grins, a glint in his eye. "So... why'd you stop?"

Walt smiles back at Jesse. "I have no idea," he says and kisses him again. "So, are you glad you caved and came away with me?"

"Absolutely."

"You played a little hard to get there for a while."

"I know I did. I just... Argh, I don't know."

"Tell me."

"I knew that coming away would be a temporary deal. That it would be over. It's like I get this massive, awesome high and then I know I'll hit a low."

"But the high proves to be worth the low?"

"Fuck, yeah." 

"Maybe you won't hit a low this time, Jesse."

"How come?"

"Well... I hope you'll realise how much all this means to me by the end of the weekend."

"I already know. Really I do. And that makes it harder somehow."

Walt nods. "Yes." He pats Jesse's knee. "C'mon. Let's stretch our legs."

The tall majestic pines seem to be reaching for the sky, competing in a race towards the sun. Walt and Jesse take their time to make the circuit around the lake, stopping now and then to rest and watch the fish bob to the surface and to look out for wildlife. It's a rare treat to be alone together in such a peaceful. tranquil place, surrounded by lush green. They pass only a few people on the trail: a lone jogger; a family of mum, dad and two children with their dogs; a couple strolling hand in hand. Once they've passed by, Walt takes Jesse's hand and kisses it, keeping hold for a few moments. 

"Okay?"

"Yeah. I love it here. I feel..." Jesse stops and looks up as a flurry of movement disturbs the trees nearby. "Y'know, we really should come back sometime, stay a while, rent a cabin maybe. Catch fish. Y'know, all that outdoors stuff."

"That would be wonderful, Jesse." 

"We could totally live here too."

Walt looks down at the ground and up again into the trees. "Let's not do this."

Jesse looks out at the lake. "Why not?"

"We discussed this, Jesse. I can't promise anything, except that I want you... so much. Let's just enjoy what we have now, okay?" Walt says. "Let's just enjoy this." 

Jesse leans against Walt, inviting him to wrap his arms around him, which he does. 

"What're we going to do?" he asks.

"We're going to stand here and look at this beautiful lake together" Walt replies, kissing Jesse's hair. "And that's all we need to do right now."

They both know he's not answering the question Jesse asked him.

***

When they get back to the hotel after dinner that evening, there's still an air of melancholy to Jesse. He stays outside to smoke a cigarette while Walt orders wine from room service. Their journey back to town had been a quiet one. Jesse had taken the wheel, giving Walt a chance to rest, and had focused all his attention on the road ahead. Conversation had also been pretty scarce as they'd eaten their meal, but their eyes had met across the table several times and each glance had spoken a thousand words. 

When Jesse comes back in from his smoke, Walt already has the lights dimmed low and their glasses of wine at the ready.

"Let's relax, shall we?" he suggests. "Watch some TV?" 

Jesse nods as he sits down beside him on the bed. "Okay."

For the first half hour or so they sit separately, with their hands barely touching, but soon Jesse is snuggled up against Walt. Walt nuzzles Jesse's hair, then plants a kiss there.

"Are you all right?" he asks. 

Jesse doesn't answer. He simply turns in Walt's arms and kisses him. Walt wraps his arms round him and kisses him back. Soon he feels Jesse's eager fingers at his shirt, tugging it open. He shrugs it off and removes Jesse's tee before capturing his lips again. Jesse's need is palpable; Walt can feel it pulsating between them as he eases Jesse onto his back. It's not simply the need for sex, the need to come, but also the need to be held, to be loved. There's just as much of that in Jesse as the carnal instinct itself. It's there in his eyes, in his touch, in his kiss. 

"We really need to get these things off," Walt says, pulling at Jesse's waistband. Jesse complies, wriggling while Walt pulls. Walt cups Jesse's burgeoning erection through his underwear and leans down to kiss him as he rubs him gently through the soft fabric. He undresses himself and then gets back to it, lying beside Jesse, his hand moving on him until he strips him of that last remaining barrier. Jesse's cock springs from its constraints and Walt takes it into his grasp. Jesse in turn reaches for him and this time Walt allows him to touch him too. It's a slow and sensual pace for a while until Jesse seeks to speed it up. Walt takes that as a cue, and pulls his hands away to cup Jesse's face between his palms. 

"I want you... how we did it that first time. Remember, Jesse?"

"Of course I remember."

It's a far cry from the motel, this smart little hotel in Silver City, but the anticipation as Walt prepares himself is just as keenly felt now as it was then - perhaps more so, because now he _knows_ how good it feels to make love to Jesse. 

His fingers once again tremble as he touches Jesse, tenderly and carefully, preparing him to take him inside. And when at last he enters his beautiful, cherished body, Walt feels a renewed sense of awareness, a fresh surge of longing; once again he's utterly amazed that he's even allowed this luxury.

"God, I love you," he says, his voice catching on a sob as Jesse starts to move. 

"Love you too," Jesse murmurs softly, then a low moan escapes him as he rocks gently against Walt, holding him deep and tight inside him. He braces one hand against Walt's shoulder while his free hand seeks out and finds Walt's hand. Walt watches his face, falling deeper in love with his cute little quirks, his eyes, his lips, the curve of his nose, the blush of his cheek... 

Walt wraps his arms around him as they hasten their pace and soon he feels Jesse tighten around him, hears his breathing begin to hitch and quicken and knows he is really close. They both are. 

This time they come together, timed to perfection, with a mutual cry of pleasure, holding on to one another's hands. 

It's yet another fantasy that Walt can now call reality. 

***

They're beneath the sheets an hour or so later when Jesse suggests another trip. 

"I've been thinking--" he begins.

"Oh god, no!" Walt jokes, cutting him short with a mock grimace. "Not again, Jesse. What have I told you about thinking? Leave that to me."

"No, listen, I'm serious. I've been thinking about what we could do to make a shitload of money."

Walt shakes his head, puzzled. "Remind me, Jesse. What have we been trying to do all this time?"

"No, I mean, I've thought of a way out!"

"What?"

"Las Vegas!"

"Las Vegas--?"

Jesse sits up, his excitement rising. "Yes. Las Vegas! We could totally do this. Think about it, okay. You're smart. You could make some serious money there, I just know it. I saw it on TV when you were in the bathroom. Some guy won four million dollars in one visit."

"So... let's just get this straight. You're suggesting that you and I go to Vegas and do some kind of a... Rain Man thing? I'm a Chemistry teacher, Jesse, not a professional card shark." 

"But you're not just a Chemistry teacher now, are you? And you could do this! I know you could. I bet you always win at cards."

Walt shrugs, feigning modesty. Although, he has to admit it, he does.

"Think about it, all right? We could make enough money for your family, for us, and it wouldn't be dirty money, it would be legit - well, kinda. We'd be out of the meth business, at least."

Walt looks back at Jesse, whose eyes are bright with anticipation. He takes Walt's hand. "Well? What do you think?" 

"I think..." Walt kisses Jesse's hand. "I think... it might just be the craziest idea I've heard in a long time."

"Oh, like cooking crystal meth in an RV in nothing but your tighty-whities isn't crazy."

"Yes, that is crazy. This whole thing is crazy--"

"So...?"

"So I've got used to _this_ crazy thing. Now you want to throw in another. Jesse, this is a whole new level."

"Just one more crazy thing and then we're done with all the other crazy stuff."

"Well." Walt kisses Jesse's hand again. "Not all, I hope." 

"We'd have so much money!"

"Only if we won. It's a huge risk. We'd need to have some kind of system in place to make millions."

"You could do it. You know all about... formulas and... You're a genius at all that stuff."

"This is a little different, Jesse, but thank you."

"So...?"

"I'll sleep on it, how about that?"

"Meaning you won't change your mind, not in a zillion years."

"No. Meaning, I'll sleep on it." Walt plumps his pillows. "Scoot over here," he says holding out his arm. 

"I just thought, y'know, we could at least try and go legit and... change things around. Shit's getting heavy now," Jesse says, as he snuggles up to Walt.

It's tempting, so very tempting, for Walt to say yes. "Okay! We'll go. We'll win millions of dollars, give my family half and keep the rest. And then, apropos of your previous crazy plan, we'll run away together."

Instead he keeps quiet, pulls Jesse a little closer to him and waits for sleep to find them. But before he drifts away, the last thing on his mind is a beautiful cabin by a crystal clear lake, and the two of them sitting on the bank outside, fishing for trout.


End file.
